


Uważaj

by Hayate



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: M/M, przed przyjeciem u Isla Yury, spoilery do samego przyjecia!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayate/pseuds/Hayate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Break ma mały kłopot. Reim zjawia się z pomocą.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uważaj

Xerxes Break był… uchodził za gentelmana. Został zaproszony na przyjęcie Oza Vessaliusa jako gość. Nawet jeśli miała to być tylko przykrywka, aby zbadać posiadłość Isla Yury, na przyjęciu musiał wyglądać nienagannie.

Jednakże pomimo opinii i szacunku jakimi darzono go w domy Rainsworthów, nadal był tylko służącym. Znaczyło to, że jedynymi obowiązkami, jakie pokojówki miały wobec niego spełniać było pranie jego ubrań i, od czasu do czasu, sprzątnięcie jego pokoju. W przeciwieństwie do szlachciców nikt go nie budził, nikt go nie ubierał i, dzięki niebiosom, nikt go nie kąpał.

Zwykle był z tego zadowolony. Miał dzięki temu o wiele więcej swobody i był bardziej niezależny, nie wspominając już o zachowaniu prywatności. Teraz jednak niemal żałował, że nie ma przy nim żadnej pomocy.

Gdy stracił wzrok, powiedział Reimowi, że wystarczą trzy dni, by przyzwyczaił się do nowej sytuacji. Była to prawda. Ubranie się ani razu nie sprawiło mu kłopotu – znał swoje stroje jak własną kieszeń i już na długo przed wyprawą do Sablier potrafił je wszystkie założyć z zamkniętymi oczyma. Poruszanie się po budynkach również nie było wielkim kłopotem. Nie był w końcu całkowicie ślepy, widział gdzie są ściany i sprzęty. W walce zawsze polegał bardziej na innych zmysłach i instynkcie, niż na wzroku – oczy zawsze można zwieść. Był przekonany, że pomimo swojej ślepoty świetnie sobie poradzi. Nie przewidział jednak jednego.

Razem z resztą grupy wyjeżdżali do posiadłości Yury za pół godziny. Wiedział, bo sprawdził dotykając wskazówek na otwartej tarczy zegara. Break był już niemal całkowicie gotowy. Miał na sobie gustowny i modny strój, przygotowany specjalnie na tę okazję. Był nowy i trochę czasu zajęło mu założenie go, ale w końcu mu się udało. Bez problemu poradził sobie z tymi okropnymi, ciasnymi kozakami, które były teraz w modzie. Jedyny problem stwarzały jego włosy. Gdyby nie one, byłby już dawno gotowy.

Savoir vivre wymagało, by na oficjalnych przyjęciach długie włosy były związane. Ponieważ zabierał ze sobą Emily, uplótł jej warkocz. Niestety, jego własne włosy, które również uznawano już za długie, sprawiały mu o wiele więcej problemów niż te należące do niebieskiej lalki. Były o wiele za krótkie by związać je chociażby w kuca. Postanowił więc zrobić z nich mini-koka. Aby je okiełznać potrzebował tuzina wsuwek. Ponieważ jednak nie widział, co robi, pomimo siedzenia praktycznie z twarzą w lustrze, nie odnosił żadnego sukcesu. Włosy cały czas wychodziły mu spod spinek, albo nie udawało się ich w ogóle złapać. Na głowie miał całkowity chaos.

Do wyjazdu zostało tylko pół godziny, a on siedział przed lustrem, praktycznie nie widząc własnego odbicia, zgrzytając zębami ze złości. Szczotka już dawno leżała porzucona na toaletce, podobnie jak wszelkie odżywki do włosów i inne cuda, które polecał mu fryzjer. Włosy przeczesywał palcami, przyklepując je całą dłonią. Wszystko na próżno. Miał się już poddać, gdy drzwi do jego pokoju otworzyły się niespodziewanie.

\- Jeszcze chwilę – rzucił ze złością w stronę nieproszonego gościa, nawet nie odwracając w jego stronę głowy.

\- Gdybyś odezwał się w tak ordynarny sposób do Lady Sharon, oberwałbyś po głowie wachlarzem – powiedział spokojnie Reim, przyzwyczajony już do wszelkich humorów przyjaciela.

\- Ach, to ty – odparł Xerxes, znacznie spokojniejszym, ale za to lekceważącym tonem. – Myślałem, że Lady Sharon przysłała jakiegoś służącego, by mnie ponaglił.

\- Tak, przysłała mnie. Więc? Czemu nie jesteś jeszcze gotowy?

\- Nie zaczyna się zdania od „więc” – poprawił go albinos, przygładzając sobie włosy i na chybił trafił wsuwając w nie spinkę. Gdy jednak osunął rękę od włosów, kosmyki uciekły mu spod wsuwki.

Reim stał przy drzwiach obserwując cicho jego bezskuteczne próby. Nie czekając na żadne zaproszenie, czy tym bardziej prośbę o pomoc, podszedł do toaletki i zabrał Xerxesowi wsuwkę z dłoni. Bez słowa wyjął z włosów albinosa wszystkie spinki, sięgnął po porzuconą szczotkę i zaczął pracować nad jego fryzurą.

Break opuścił ręce na kolana i siedział wyprostowany, posłusznie poddając się zbiegowi.

\- Nie rozumiem, czemu sam zacząłeś się czesać – odezwał się po paru minutach Reim. – Zwykle to ja cię przecież czesałem na wszelkie spotkania.

\- A ja czesałem Lady Sharon – przypomniał Break. – Ostatnio, gdy próbowałem, uparła się, że z tego wyrosła i jej osobista służąca powinna się tym zająć, a nie ja – mężczyzna wydął dolną wargę. – Miałem jej zrobić taką świetną fryzurę! Ostatni krzyk mody! Pewnie na przyjęcie znowu przyjdzie w kucyku.

\- Mhm, widziałem jej fryzurę. Ta co zwykle – zgodził się Reim, wpinając wsuwkę i przyglądając się swojemu dziełu. Po chwili wrócił do pracy.

Break, nadal dziecinnie obrażony, sięgnął po salaterkę z cukierkami. Wziął jednego i zaczął go powoli ssać. Reim sięgnął mu przez ramię i również się poczęstował.

W pewnym momencie Xerxes jednak pogryzł swojego cukierka, co oznaczało, że naprawdę był czymś zirytowany. Reim miał złe przeczucie, że wiedział, co mu po głowie chodzi.

\- Nadal nie rozumiem – powiedział po chwili albinos, - czemu zgłosiłeś się na ochotnika? Sam mówisz, że twój Chain nie nadaje się do walki. Jeśli coś cię zaatakuje będziesz trupem.

\- Xerxes, to tylko rekonesans – odparł zmęczonym tonem mężczyzna. – Poza tym będę mieć ze sobą pistolet. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Za bardzo się przejmujesz.

\- Wcale, że nie! Jeśli coś ci się stanie, wszystkie moje plany legną w gruzach. Masz pojęcie, jakie ryzyko sprawiasz swoją nieodpowiedzialną decyzją?!

Słowa rycerza może i brzmiały ostro, ale Reim przyzwyczaił się już to tego. Wiedział, że jego przyjaciel wyraża troskę w dziwne sposoby i nauczył się szukać prawdziwego, ale ukrytego znaczenia w tym, co mówił.

\- Bardzo się cieszę, że się o mnie martwisz – powiedział spokojnie mężczyzna, kładąc Xerxesowi dłonie na ramionach. – Ale poradzę sobie. Poza tym mógłbyś być trochę bardziej uprzejmy. Gentelmanom nie przystoi takie zachowanie.

\- Przy tobie nie muszę być gentelmanem. Ale wiem, o co ci chodzi. Nie musisz się martwić, na przyjęciu będę się zachowywać jak należy – odparł nonszalancko albinos.

\- To świetnie. Skończyłem! – dodał Reim po wsunięciu ostatniej spinki. – Teraz wyglądasz w miarę przyzwoicie. Powiadomię Lady Sharon, że zaraz zejdziesz.

Reim odwrócił się w stronę drzwi. Po zaledwie dwóch krokach usłyszał jednak wołanie Breaka.

\- Reim-san!

Reim odwrócił się do niego, ale Xerxes siedział nadal siedział frontem do toaletki. Będąc do niego zwrócony tyłem, rycerz zapewne sądził, że jego przyjaciel nie dostrzeże jego twarzy i przestał tak mocno kontrolować każdy swój ruch. Reim miał jednak na nią doskonały widok w lustrze i widział rzadko spotykany u albinosa wyraz zmartwienia.

\- Dzisiaj, na przyjęciu, uważaj na siebie – powiedział cicho starszy mężczyzna. Odchrząknął i dodał głośniej: – To będzie prawdziwa udręka, jeśli będę musiał wyciągać cię z jakichś kłopotów!

Reim westchnął tylko. Podszedł do Breaka i na powrót położył mu dłonie na ramionach. Pochylił się nieco i pocałował go delikatnie w czoło, ostrożnie, aby nie zniszczyć mu fryzury. Xerxes zarumienił się – tylko Reim potrafił w nim wywołać taką reakcję.

\- Oczywiście – powiedział szatyn. – Będę na siebie uważać. Ale ty również masz obiecać, że nie wpakujesz się w żadne tarapaty.

Albinos szybko odzyskał spokój i powiedział zadziornie:

\- O mnie się nie martw. Ja sobie zawsze ze wszystkim daję radę!

\- Tak, tak, oczywiście – Reim uśmiechnął się, słysząc już tę odpowiedź setki razy. – Wszystko się uda. A teraz zbieraj się, zanim lady Sharon wyśle za nami grupę poszukiwawczą.

\- Wcale bym się nie zdziwił – zgodził się Break.

Albinos sięgnął po salaterkę i wybrał z niej kilka cukierków, po czym włożył je do kieszeni.

\- Na drogę – wyjaśnił Reimowi, podając mu naczynie, aby też mógł się poczęstować.

Reim wziął z niego przykład, wybrał swoje ulubione smaki i schował do wewnętrznej kieszeni.

\- Idź przodem – powiedział Break, widząc, że szatyn za nim czeka. – Muszę jeszcze ulokować jakoś w kieszeni Emily. Zobacz, jej też zaplotłem włosy – pochwalił się skazując na warkocz niebieskiej lalki.

\- Dobrze, tylko się pospiesz.

Reim szybko opuścił pokój. Nie chciał, by Sharon czekała na niego dłużej. Mogła się przecież w końcu zdenerwować i pobić go wachlarzem za niekompetencję.

Gdy Break został w pokoju sam, sięgnął po lalkę z toaletki.

\- On jest zbyt pewny siebie, nie sądzisz, Emily?

\- Za bardzo, za bardzo – odpowiedziała piskliwym głosikiem laleczka, klekocząc przy każdym ruchu. – Lepiej, żeby na siebie uważał, bo inaczej oberwie!

\- Emily, jak myślisz, co zrobimy jeśli coś mu się stanie? – pytanie miało zabrzmieć złośliwie, jednak gdzieś głęboko w tonie Breaka ponownie dało się słyszeć zmartwienie.

Tym razem laleczka pozostała cicho. Ani ona, ani jej właściciel nie znali odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

 

* ~ * ~ *

 

Break podążał za odgłosem kroków. Gdziekolwiek go prowadzono, było to dość daleko. Pokonał już wiele schodów i korytarzy. W pewnym momencie kroki ucichły, ale usłyszał inny głos. Ludzki głos.

\- Pobawmy się, Reim! – krzyczało dziecko. Chyba dziewczynka.

Xerxes przyspieszył kroku.

\- Fang! – dziewczynka wydawała się być zdziwiona.

\- Już dość, Lily! – odpowiedział jej męski głos.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza. Xerxes zdążył dobiec do pomieszczenia, w którym znajdywała się grupa w samą porę by usłyszeć, jak mężczyzna stwierdza:

\- On już nie żyje.

Break zatrzymał się. W świetle zobaczył grupę trzech osób. Jedna z nich leżał na ziemi w kałuży krwi.

\- Reim…? – Czy to był Reim? – Proszę, powiedz coś. Reim.

Mężczyzna pochylający się nad ciałem wstał. Ktoś wypowiedział jego imię. Ktoś inny nazwał go przyjacielem Reima. Ale jego to nie obchodziło. Dał kilka kroków do przodu. Serce waliło mu w piersi, jak oszalałe. Cukierki, które do tej pory zjadł, zachowywały się, jakby dostały nóżek i biegały mu po żołądku. Gdy usłyszał następne słowa mężczyzny, na powrót się zatrzymał.

\- To bezużyteczne, Szalony Kapeluszniku – głos był spokojny, opanowany. – Nie widzisz, że ten człowiek już nie żyje?


End file.
